


in life, you have to make choices

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, In Public, M/M, No Smut, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Does Bucky knows he’ll regret this?Well, kinda.Will he do it anyway?Of course.





	in life, you have to make choices

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is not even so nsfw, if it is nsfw, but it's what i wrote to this prompt and i don't feel bad, at least not so much, about it. so this is what will be posted today
> 
> that aside:
> 
> buckytony:
> 
> me: [that YAAAAY I LOVE THIS SONG vine]
> 
>  
> 
> prompt of today: in public place

“Are you sure this will not backfire on us?”

Sometimes, you regret saying things.

Does Bucky knows he’ll regret this?

Well, kinda.

Will he do it anyway?

Of course.

So this is his excuse for putting his hand in Tony’s knee in a team meeting and slowly moving up. Soon enough, he’s touching his boyfriend’s thighs.

In his defense, everyone’s paying attention to Steve’s speech. Not even Natasha sends a weird look in his direction.

Tony moans and starts rubbing his thighs against each other.

How lucky can someone be to have their hands touched by God’s existence proofs themselves?

**Author's Note:**

> bucky thinks tony's thighs -- tony as a whole -- is the proof of god's existence. the feeling is mutual. also same


End file.
